


伦敦薄雾

by Ivor_001



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Happy Ending, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivor_001/pseuds/Ivor_001
Summary: “这样很好，很好。”第一次他们都失败了，分道扬镳是唯一的结局。但现在，第二次机会摆在他们面前，关系可以修补，鸿沟可以逾越，爱也许也能得到回应。一个存档。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	伦敦薄雾

“如果一定要有谁来照顾你，那就是我。”格雷戈说。他在心里称他为“格雷戈”。  
彼时他们身处一件平凡而舒适的餐厅，坐在临街的窗边，享用晚餐。夏天日长如永昼，又难得地晴朗，于是夕阳投下清澈的、安静的光，映在格雷戈深褐色的眼睛里，洗去了些颜色，留下更明亮的一双眼睛。于是他发现格雷戈不再年轻：那对眸子还是一样地令人惊异，但此时已是全然平静。你知道那双眼睛里有些什么，你只是看不清。那么我也是，他想；不再年轻，他们都是。  
他期望这个话题就此打住，哪怕这算是戛然而止，打住。他不想听格雷戈解释下去。现在这样很好。很好。他可以保留一些不切实际的幻想，尽管他知道一切。但格雷戈并不知道他在想什么，只是继续往下说，说起了夏洛克的……托付。他仍然低着头，心不在焉地吃着盘子里的东西，喉头发紧。格雷戈没有意识到他的异样。事实上，他没有在看他。   
两个人都没有再说话。格雷戈在看窗外。  
他想知道格雷戈在看什么，但他不能问。现在这样很好，很好。他不敢去打断这一切：他可以看着格雷戈，不用去想其它事。就是看着。  
也许某一天格雷戈会愿意告诉他，自己到底在看什么。  
在此之前，他唯有等待。

他小心地挑选了餐厅。换作以前，他绝不会如此瞻前顾后，犹豫不决。他会把一切交给助理打理，而安西娅会帮他找出最好的餐厅，安排一辆好车去接他的格雷戈，鲜花会被准备好，连同挑选领带的建议。如果格雷戈看上去并不如想象中那么惊喜，也没有关系，他对自己的言谈举止充满信心，认为自己有能力让一切回到正轨。  
但现在不行。他无法说“我的格雷戈”，无法解释“正轨”的含义。他不愿承认，但确实，某种阴云升起，将他笼罩其下。年轻的时候格雷戈有固执而脆弱的自尊心，而那时候的他则骄傲自大得令人生厌。这差不多毁了他们的关系。生活没有太多改变，他仍照常工作，休息，照看夏洛克。只是偶尔，他以一种刻薄的语气在心里嘲讽那种无聊的荣誉感时，会发现自己有突然地想起了格雷戈，会发现一小部分的自己傲慢可憎，责备着格雷戈的离去，那更大一部分的他则像个疯子一样低吼着“闭嘴”。而两部分的他在冷静下来后，都仍旧想念格雷戈，而不是像他常欺骗自己的那样仅仅是受到吸引。对此他沉默不语。  
他知道，自己也许永远也体会不了格雷戈当时穿着新西装，局促不安地坐在高档餐厅里的心情。他的格雷戈有一副好身板，挺得笔直，可他的肩膀紧绷着，总不能像其他食客那样坦然地舒展。以为他没有注意，伸出手悄悄地扯松领带。他想提醒格雷戈那不得体，但他忍住了，转而用目光恫吓对格雷戈怀有轻蔑态度的侍者。现在想来，那时他当晚唯一一件做对了的事。可他那是只想到了“不得体”。  
不，他不会懂。格雷戈说得对，他们来自不同的世界。“你呢，你在那一头。”格雷戈说，“我过不去。”那么，只能是他从那一头走向格雷戈。他明白得太晚。  
他花了很长的时间做选择，最后在一家普通至极的餐厅里订了位置。一大好处就是离苏格兰场很近。所以他可以在这样一个无事的傍晚，站在屋檐下，独自等待。他们可以走过去，吃上一顿毫不出奇但令人感到舒适的晚餐，然后安安静静地道别。他的心脏平稳地跳动着，某一时紊乱。

有时雷斯垂德回想起麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，但这样的时刻毕竟不多。伦敦警察并非闲到无事可做，非要用些于事无补的回忆把时间消磨。不是。在他们分开之后，他第二次尝试和人约会时，他从约会对象的笑容里看到了麦克罗夫特。但那男人故作矜持，实际上却轻浮浅薄，给他感觉很糟。那天余下的时间他都心不在焉地随口附和，直到对方开始用不满的目光扫上扫下。他咽下了一口酒。  
他认识麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯早于认识夏洛克。细节早已被时间冲洗得痕迹很淡，他只知道最初见到彼此时，一股电流噼里啪啦地爬上他的后背，他一下子被某种强烈的精神击中。类似的感觉只有在他少年时期出现过，可那是他还是个孩子，而已经当上巡佐的他本该表现得更为镇静。但他做不到。他发现对方的眼睛里也近乎闪光。第三次在离开咖啡店时遇上迎面走来的麦克罗夫特，他决定打个招呼。而这就是一切的开始。他们之间的发展起初很顺利，之后很不顺利，而他清楚地明白其中原因。他那时觉得自己像个小丑。当夏洛克问起时，他也是这么回答的。他站在房间中央，似乎是在大喊大叫。然后他突然地说不出话来，像真正的懦夫一样坐进扶手椅里，用双手捂住眼睛。这样只会让他更加愚蠢，他猜。他等待着嘲讽的如期而至，但夏洛克什么都没有说。几分钟的时间，他冷静下来，“没事。”他说。  
他知道，他永远都会欠夏洛克那几分钟。也许夏洛克不知道。那小子把卷宗扔进他怀里，说：“那个姐姐。”  
他花了不久的时间就让生活重新走入正轨，而且，并不常想起麦克罗夫特。只是偶尔；当他陷进他的二手沙发里，习惯性地在左手边空出一个人的位置时。并不经常，他因此而骄傲。  
如果这时有什么感情从他心头掠过，也在他看无脑喜剧时随笑声被呕出体外。他半躺在沙发里，看着墙上时钟的指针平稳地迁移。

他选电影的品味很糟糕，他大概知道。“可我现在不需要上艺术鉴赏课。”他出声反驳。  
没有回答。  
实际上，也没有谁发出疑问。

再见到麦克罗夫特时，事情并没有好上太多。他仍然是个衣着邋遢、品味平庸、脸色疲惫的普通警察。他用手背擦过下巴上的胡茬，想。但也不会更糟。他站在办公桌前，低着头，想要把所有的指令牢牢记住。除此之外，他感到全然的平静。他可以随叫随到，做大部分他被要求去做的事（除了每三天去看一次夏洛克并及时反馈情况，他拒绝了），而不会产生不必要的感情。  
只有一次，他几乎勃然大怒。第一次看见麦克罗夫特在一次谈话后冲他摆手，示意他可以离开时，他感觉胸腔里似乎有什么被引燃了，在胸口生生地燎烧。一时间他和麦克罗夫特都愣在了原地。他眨了眨眼睛，这是他感觉好了一点。麦克罗夫特仍然盯着他。  
他突然想起他们在一起的日子。当他说“我现在不需要上艺术鉴赏课”的时候，对方能找到许多理由来说服他。他被驳得哑口无言，他承认对方的正确，但那不是被说服。他仍然无法欣赏那些所谓高级趣味。而麦克罗夫特不了解，又或者不在乎。那男人完全沉浸在辩论的快乐中，他于字里行间窥探，寻找漏洞，然后得意洋洋地说“错”。“这其中明显有逻辑问题，格雷高利。”麦克罗夫特说，“想想你刚才的话。”  
“我说‘很多人喜欢这部剧，它应该很不错‘。我不觉得有任何问题。’”  
“‘流行’并不意味着‘好’，我亲爱的。”  
也许他不该，但他当时开始用混乱的逻辑组织语言。他不该。但他就是受不了对方的态度。来，格雷戈，干这个；来，格雷戈，干那个。他一度被指挥得晕头转向，一度言听计从，把自己收拾得整整齐齐，为了不给麦克罗夫特丢脸。而在过去的三十余年中，他他妈的从没想过自己可能会使谁蒙羞，不管是他的父母，他的姓氏，还是他苏格兰场的同僚。可与麦克罗夫特在一起，他无数次感到羞耻。他耻于谈论自己所接受的教育，他的身份地位，连同微薄的薪水。他看到了差距。  
但他毕竟是格雷高利·雷斯垂德，而不是任何一个能够被随意控制的人。他有自己的一套原则，是不容改变的。到了最后他一把扯下对方送的领带，扔到沙发上，他说：“我受够了，也许你可以先离开了。”而这对于福尔摩斯来说一定是一种羞辱。  
他猜对了。  
麦克罗夫特受了冒犯，他那双水灰色的眼睛里光芒闪烁。但他什么也没说。道过晚安，体面地走开去。这是雷斯垂德自己不可能有的气量。如果要找两个人之间的差距，他想，这就是。

思绪被麦克罗夫特的声音打断，他抬起头来。麦克罗夫特又重复了一遍。  
“好。”他说。麦克罗夫特正在约他共进晚餐。

他们都变了很多，他想。比如他不复拥有控制一切的能力，而格雷戈不再受他的影响。这些年下来，格雷戈始终坚持着自己的一套生存方式，变得更加坚硬、固执，从另一方面来讲，从容，坚如磐石。他的自尊心依旧强烈，这从细心研究夏洛克的破案手法可以看出，——但不再敏感脆弱。他的双肩变得更加平坦、舒展，不是被压垮，而是有一种更深沉的力量从精神深处生出，抚平他的冲动，压下他的骄傲。时光赠予他无限的耐心、谦逊与平和。毫无疑问，格雷戈变成了一个更好的男人。麦克罗夫特，他自己，是否有进步却未可知。  
格雷戈不再在无脑喜剧上浪费时间（“已经看过太多了。”格雷戈说），这使他怅然若失。  
他们之间依然缺少共同语言，但他们似乎都更少地谈到自己。当他们坐在一起，被讨论的更多的是工作、家人和杯子里的咖啡。这通常使人感到愉快，就像所有平淡而长久的友谊所能让人感觉到的那样。  
还有一件事不太一样了，但他不会去问。意识到这一点时，格雷戈正在同他道别。他满腹疑问。失去控制的感觉说不上好，就好像灵魂浮在半空中，看着肉体被毁灭却又无能为力。他由此失去了赖以生存的一切：他的思维能力，他的理智，他的控制力；但同时，他也暂时拥有了他一向缺少的：诚实不欺的情感。令人惊讶，但此时，他情愿如此。他冲格雷戈抬了抬手，露出一个微笑。  
他很想知道他们当下的，唔，不能称之为恋爱关系，究竟有多少疲惫的成分在里面。时间一点点流逝，缓慢却从不停歇，于是某一天他对着镜子，打量他失色的脸颊、日渐稀疏的头发，才是知道自己究竟独自走了多远的路。青春燃尽，只剩下记忆里的光和如今的灰烬。他发觉衰落攀上他的肩背，摩挲着他的小腿，他能感受到肌肉的乏力，精神的靡颓。以及，心的柔软。他控制不住。渐渐地，他变得更懈怠，更享受世俗的乐趣，而且，更希望有一个人能陪他走完余下的路。他真的希望。如果没有这么个人，他也许终究无法走到这条窄路通往的彼处。  
如果这个人不是……  
格雷戈关上了房门。

他说：“你还好吗？我在这儿。夏洛克让我照顾好你。”  
他说：“我……”  
他的眼睛很亮。他没有说下去。

他没有说话。他被世界上所有的光与色彩击中，这感觉好像混沌裂开一道口子，于是有了光，有了风，有了一切的生生不息。海浪汹涌，大陆漂移，乌云之下，风暴怒吼着席卷一切。星星点点，白垩浮出海面。赞美诗响起，歌颂这奇异恩典。  
他想起少年时躲在课桌下面看契诃夫的《海鸥》，那种强烈的触动感，同生，同死，同高潮，同毁灭，原来如此相似。某一瞬间整个世界都在他从他眼前消失，陪伴他的只有震撼、狂喜和窒息感。然后一切渐渐过去，眩晕不再，呼吸平复，他的双手仍在颤抖。有时他以为这已经过去，可当他再次翻开那本书，所有的感觉便都汹涌而至，半分不衰，半分不减，永生难忘。他知道了，他知道了。这大概就是“爱”。就像他现在所感受到的。  
就是这样。

麦克罗夫特哑然失笑。他没有想过自己会落入如此境地，他承认，始料未及。当他发现安西娅所做的安排时，他也惊讶地发现她居然如此强硬，且毫无愧意。如果不是这么多年的相处使他知道自己可以完全信任他的助理，他几乎就要采取某些行动了。而现在他只是把背部紧贴上扶手椅的靠背，扬起下巴，掩饰轻微的紧张。他说：“不。”  
“显然，长官，您必须得去。”安西娅发着短信，头也不抬，“探长和我都希望你去。”  
他应该发怒的，但他没有。他盯着发送到他收件箱里的两副壁球拍的照片，无意识地皱起了眉。  
那个秋天，安西娅为他空出了整个周日下午，派车送他去公园。格雷戈就在那里，带着两副壁球拍等他。他为此换上了短上衣，运动裤，以及一双旧球鞋。格雷戈的打扮与他无异。这装束使他误以为时光倒流，回到了他尚未遇见格雷戈的时候。那么，一个更好的开头，一段更好的故事，以及一个更好的结局也许都是可以期待的，不是吗？远远地看见格雷戈站在墙边，使这种不真实的感觉愈发强烈。如果这是重新开始，我是否可以……  
我是否可以吻你？

有一段时间，因为夏洛克从医院天台跳了下去，雷斯垂德被停职调查。那时候他几乎天天都去打壁球。约翰有时会同他一道。他们打球时谁也不说话，结束后就各自回家。  
他失去了朋友，有大概会失去工作，但他知道垮下去意味着什么。于是他依旧早起早睡，控制饮酒，坚持锻炼。但直到麦克罗夫特用眼神告诉了他一些东西，他才真正有了活力。那时候他发现，自己如此愿意相信麦克罗夫特，哪怕没有任何依据。  
他挥动手臂，慢慢地把球打到墙壁上去。

“来，听我的。”他有节奏地抽打着球，唱了起来，“弹着手风琴忧伤的键/奏起精神高昂的乐曲/让钢琴的音乐响起/引起过去的回响……”  
他漏了一个球，在笑声中停下了动作。捡起球，他撞上了麦克罗夫特安静的微笑。好像有什么在他的胸口扇动翅膀。他把球扔进对方怀里。“你当然不会喜欢这种滑稽小调啦，”他的声音因为某种原因而打颤，“——轮到你了。”  
但显然麦克罗夫特误解了他的慌张。笑容消失了。“不，探长，我绝不是这个意思。”他紧握住手中的球，看上去有些手足无措，“绝不是，格雷戈……”  
这没有任何帮助，没有。看着麦克罗夫特站在那里，和周围的一切被太好的阳光描得不够真实；看他站在那里，身后是周末的公园，孩子们跑来跑去，笑着叫着，一辆自行车倒下了，黄狗腾起，接住了飞盘，——而麦克罗夫特站在那里，穿着纯棉上衣，看上去惴惴不安，就像一个再普通不过的人类。再看下去不会有任何好处，只是让他更加控制不住自己的心。于是他咧开一个笑容，低下头去：  
“拜托，我也不是这个意思。来吧，朋友，来吧。”

“好吧。”麦克罗夫特看上去仍然将信将疑。他用一种难以效仿的优雅姿势挥动着球拍，尽力地接住每个球：  
“好花盛开/就应尽先摘/慎莫等/美景难再……”  
麦克罗夫特看向他时，他再次露出了一个大大的笑容。疑虑因此消除。  
他们还有一整个下午。

他亲爱的、不受管教的男孩全都看出来了，所以扬着头，戴上一个虚情假意的微笑。“这算是进步吗？我该恭喜你吗，麦克罗夫特？”他说。  
“如果你指的是我的体重管理，那么确实，卓有成效。”

他不是在故意转移话题有所隐瞒。如果夏洛克再问下去，他也会尝试解释，尽管他大概也解释不清。为什么是格雷戈？世界上诚实的、坚韧的、耐心的人不只他一个，所以，包括勇敢、正直、温和在内的诸多概念都不能成为理由。尽管这些品质让他更欣赏一个人，但不会轻易地诱使他去爱一个人。  
单纯的吸引早就不足以支撑他们的关系，所以不是某种转瞬即逝的激情。况且他和格雷戈其实没有更进一步，更多时候他们只是花时间坐在一起。  
这很奇妙。这一切似乎是没有合理理由的。只是当他们坐在一起，他就知道，这是对的；格雷戈就是那个人。许多美好的品质组成他心中最初的格雷戈，可到后来，这些外壳纷纷剥落，直至他们如婴儿一般无遮无挡，无羞无耻，将最原原本本的自身袒露，爱始露端倪。仅仅就是格雷戈，不是别人，就是这个人。  
就好像命中注定，他的心，他来自遥远时间的记忆都在告诉他“就是这个人”，这就是他失去的另一半生命——如果柏拉图可信的话。

那么夏洛克一定把礼物的事告诉格雷戈了。否则他不会那么快就发现圣诞树下的红盒子是给他的。  
他刚打开贝克街221B的监控，就看见华生医生夸张的笑容，从口型上来看，他说的似乎是“哦格雷戈这看上去可真不赖”。他切断了画面。  
等到第二天，等格雷戈拆开盒子，他就会发现那里面装的是一张足球赛的门票，几张老电影的蓝光修复碟。早些时候，他收到了对方托安西娅带来的礼物。他的耐心不够，当即就拆开了。一条灰蓝色的围巾，以及一张字条，写着“去你的领带”。  
他的外国助理（她和格雷戈什么时候关系这么好了？）看着那质感一流的围巾，看着他略显笨拙地把他围到脖子上，微笑着。“很不错，长官。”她说，“和你的眼睛颜色一样。”  
她怎么敢对他施加暗示？但这一次他毫不在意。他的心脏因为骄傲而膨胀。

第二天晚上他收到了格雷戈的短信：“披萨、啤酒和《乱世佳人》。听起来挺差劲的，不是吗？”  
“我就来。”他回复道。

因为开会，那场足球赛他没去成，一番商量之后，他们决定把票转赠给侦探和医生。夏洛克一开始拒绝了，末了又觉得离不开他的医生，找格雷戈抢了票，把格雷戈留在家里守屋看孩子。格雷戈给他打电话：“这算是人财两空吧？”  
“唔，似乎没错，探长。”他笑着说；不知道哪里来的勇气，他收敛了笑容，听见自己的声音变得干瘪，“鉴于我一会儿会过去，也许又没有那么糟。”  
他发誓那是愉快的呼噜声。

谈及往事，他们几乎是无可避免地吵了一架。他无法相信格雷戈仍对过去的事无法释怀，他以为他们之间已经……没有障碍。他下意识地提高了音调，又惊诧于自己的态度——格雷戈说得没错，尽管他很努力，有些特征已经根深蒂固，无法改变。他像突然断了线的木偶，靠进了汽车的皮质座椅里。  
他说不出话来，有什么哽在喉咙里，堵在心里，缺氧。他的心脏跳得很快，似乎要在短短几秒内将生命里剩下的血液都泵完，然后顿入永远的沉寂。心跳声如此之大，他很诧异格雷戈居然听不见。不知过了多久，她听见格雷戈说：  
“但也许……我们都可以忽视它。这只是个小问题。”  
“什么意思？”他艰难地发声。  
“就是……你知道，我现在并不那么在乎你有多么……混蛋。你也不必放在心上。”  
是什么意思？  
如果格雷戈指的是不再在乎他，那么一部分的他大概会死去，剩下的那部分可以带着伤痛活下去，但伤痕不会消失；但如果格雷戈就是字面上的意思，那他是否可以……  
他们同意不再计较过去；同意友谊还可以继续，周末的壁球对战还可以继续；同意那场错过的足球赛还须找机会补上。他们都不在说话，直到格雷戈到家。  
格雷戈打开了车门。突然感到窒息，他产生了一种感觉，以为格雷戈不会再回来，再也不会。这个念头几乎使他绝望。他从黑暗中伸出手，探过街灯投下的一道亮光，碰到对方的衣袖。格雷戈停了下来，在光那一侧看着他，露出诧异的神色。“怎么了？”格雷戈问。  
“我爱你。”他说，瞬间崩溃了，“主啊……我……”  
格雷戈的身体摇晃了一下。他跌坐回车里，用双手捂住眼睛。“天哪……这……”他的声音很低，如果麦克罗夫特不是连呼吸都快停止，他可能也听不清，“你说……你会收回刚才的话吗？”  
“不。”他说。  
格雷戈似乎深吸了一口气。“什么时候，你厌烦我了，”他说“随时可以告诉我。我知道我自己……”  
“……什么？”  
格雷戈说：“我也爱你。”  
他几乎要啜泣：“天……我，我们……”  
“我得走了。”格雷戈逃也似地起身，从他身边溜走了。但这一次他没有任何不满。他已经得到了他想要的所有。  
所有。  
他闭上了双眼。  
他听见格雷戈在车外说：“你会跟来的吧？”  
他睁开双眼，在黑暗中凝视着扶住车门的男人，好像被什么击中。  
他微笑着。他说：“我会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很高兴能写完这个故事，它已经在我的日志里躺了半年了。我个人很喜欢它，自恋嘛。  
> 你会发现它完全文不对题……我想不出一个好题目，而且又挺想看 Where Angels Fear to Tread的电影，而它的某一个中文翻译叫“伦敦落雾”。  
> 我真的太爱这些男人了。  
> 遁了遁了。


End file.
